


Fang Fetish

by Sakushinashou



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fangplay, Mouth Kink, Romance, Smut, mild blood kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:42:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakushinashou/pseuds/Sakushinashou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had a mouth fetish, she thought. But that was okay.<br/>She did too.<br/>She had a fang fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fang Fetish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. I think mouths & fangs can be sexy. Here's Inuyasha and Kagome agreeing.  
> Again, minor blood kinkyness also lies ahead.

He had a bit of a mouth fetish.

Watching intently as she moaned, her teeth press tight in a grimace or pursed as she mewled. Her tongue caught tight between her teeth, releasing a hiss, gaping in a gasp.

And he liked to touch, too. To cup her jaw, thumb pulling at her cheek, her lip, forcing saliva to rivet from the corner of her mouth onto his hand. His other fingers would press pin-prick security along the edge of her face.

He would invade her mouth. Hook a thumb or slip a finger inside. Two digits would press desperately against her tongue. She allowed it, she reviled in it. Sometimes it would be playful, a tentative invasion she would capture in her lips and trail her tongue against, sucking a finger or a lip deeper into her warm mouth, a smile curling at its corners.

Other times it was a possessive affair, calloused pads and sharp claws biting into her tongue to which she would bite back, fighting waves a pleasure. She would bite hard—harder—until she tasted blood and he would gasp and moan at the pain as it mixed with the chemical cocktail saturating their world in bright kaleidoscope colors.

Other times it was a desperate cling, an erratic action in an erotic act, curling into her mouth, clawing the inside of her cheek, forcing her to turn her head to face him, to moan desperately into his hand.

His mouth always captured hers, dominating, demanding, and hungry. He had a mouth fetish, she thought. But that was okay.

She did too.

She had a fang fetish.

She wanted them everywhere. She wanted to feel the sharp points of them trail from collar to shoulder to wrist. She begged for them all over her, teasing at her throat or nipping at her heel, her thigh. Frantic, errant with sensation when they pinched a nipple. She was left wreathing between the ivory daggers.

She wanted to press the pad of her thumb against one until it pierced her. She would watch as his hungry tongue would arch to meet the crimson rivulet, catch it off her thumb, eyes locked with hers. His face would be heaving, heated, close, gripped with passion while she stared, fascinated as the mouth she forced open eventually failed to staunch the blood and the cherry mess would leak over his lip.

Hovered over her, so close she could feel the heat of his breath, his skin—caught beneath the curtain of his hair with the feeling of claws on her neck and teeth against her flesh—golden eyes all but glowed as her blood spilled from him and he hardly looked human.

She would force his mouth open with hers and play dangerous games with her tongue against the knifepoint of his teeth, trailing perilous paths until his own tongue would distract her with its pressed exploration.

They both had a mouth fetish, she decided.

And she loved it.


End file.
